


Hershey

by LittleIdazle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hershey's kisses, Kissing, LadyNoir - Freeform, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleIdazle/pseuds/LittleIdazle
Summary: Ladybug doesn't have the heart to tell Chat Noir that she was only offering him a piece of chocolate.





	

As Ladybug swung her legs back and forth from the top of the Notre Dame, she thought of everything she could have been doing for Valentine's Day instead. She could have been at home, snuggling in her blankets as she binge watched her favorite shows and ate her favorite snacks with Tikki. She could have gone to that singles group date some of her classmates were going on, but going would have just been a harsh reminder of how she had utterly failed at asking Adrien to be her Valentine (and she really did not want to think back on that memory of stuttering and stammering and losing her chance). Alya was with Nino and her parents had gone out after closing the bakery, so she was stuck feeling alone no matter what she did. Tikki had suggested that she transform and get a breath of fresh air before drowning her loneliness in day old pastries, and Marinette figured that it couldn't hurt.

She had to admit that it felt good to be out. There was no patrol and all seemed calm, so she could simply sat there and watch her beautiful city below her while popping a Hershey kisses in her mouth (she also figured it wouldn't hurt to take some chocolate with her, it was Valentine's Day, after all). Before she had left, she wondered if she might run into Chat Noir on the way, but that thought got swept away by another; he was probably on a date. It didn't seem unlikely. With his good looks and habit of constantly flirting and flattering, he probably had dates already lined up that he could just choose from. 

Marinette tried to ignore the pang of jealously that stabbed through her heart. She had tried to deny it on several occasions, but after many failed attempts and the ever present feeling of this certain something she couldn't quite place, she knew she was falling for another boy. There was no fading of emotions for her other blonde headed, green eyed boy, just the sudden acknowledgment of “Oh, I like both of them. Okay then.” It was a pain that no painkiller could get rid of. 

Ladybug sighed, reaching into her almost empty container of chocolates when she heard a sound she knew all too well. The soft thud of boots, stepping closer and closer to her. His presence made her a bit too happy, and she tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle her smile.

He didn't say a word, much to her surprise, and just plopped down beside her with a heavy sigh.

“Is something bothering you, Chat?” she turned her head to look at him. He was facing forward, looking out at the view as if it lifted some kind of burden. It probably did. She knew that the view from that height always relaxed her and made all of her worries temporarily melt away. It was as if she realized how small she and everything she stressed over truly was when she looked at how big Paris was, when she realized how much life one city held. That was why Tikki had suggested that she transform and go out. It calmed her, and she had no doubt that it had the same effect on him.

He looked over at her and let a reassuring smile form on his face, “Nothing to worry about, my Lady. It's just been a long day.”

Ladybug only hummed in understanding. She wasn't going to ask for details. As much as she wanted to learn more about her partner and grow closer with him, she was the one who had set the rule for them to not give any personal information. She was the one who set the rule that they couldn't even hint at their identities. She wasn't going to contradict herself, as much as she wanted to.

Chat sighed again, but much more dramatically as he practically fell against her. She could tell he was feigning distress, and it made her shake her head with an amused expression at just how ridiculous he was. “Oh, how unfortunate this back cat is to not have anything to replenish my strength and will to go on!” he lamented as she began to snort. Why did she like him again? “Well, all except for my lovely lady here by my side.” he added with a wink.

Ladybug reached over to the last few pieces of chocolate in the plastic container on the other side of her, “Want a kiss?”

His flirty, over-the-top expression faded into one of pure shock, then into awe. He looked like she just offered him the stars to hold in the palm of his hand, like she presented to him something more valuable and precious than a little piece of chocolate. She didn't understand why until he stuttered out a response.

“A k-kiss?” his face was flushed red up to his ears as he spoke disbelievingly.

“Yeah, a-” and then she realized her poor choice of words. “-kiss . . .”

She could have said Hershey kiss, chocolate, or even treat! But no, out of all of the words she could have used, she said kiss. She stared at his starstruck face. It was different than how she would have expected. She could see him flamboyantly propping his head on his hand, saying something obnoxious about getting herself ready for him, or drawing her close with a look of confidence. He looked anything but flamboyant, obnoxious, or confident. He looked almost dazed, like he didn't know what to do and hoping, wishing that she was really asking him. It was one of those rare looks when she was able to catch him off guard, when a little piece of the real him showed, and she loved it. She loved every side of him whether it be his dramatic, ridiculous, annoying, and punny behavior, but she especially loved the side of him that was just strikingly real.

“Yes, please.” he let the words out in a rush of breath, a whisper, as if afraid he was saying the wrong thing, like an obedient kitten with a piece of meat being waved in front of him. His eyes were begging for it to be willingly given to him with a little twinkle of desire.

Oh yeah, that was why she liked him.

She withdrew her hand from the tupperware, finding that she didn't have the heart to tell him that she was only offering him chocolate. With the look he was giving her, she couldn't find it in herself to possibly disappoint him. She could feel her cheeks begin to burn as she realized what she was about to. Her brain was chanting 'Adrien. Adrien. Adrien! ADRIEN!' over and over in her brain as if to remind her of loyalty and not making rash decisions while she was interested in two people at the same time, but her loyalty to Adrien was dwindling in that moment. She didn't care. Adrien wasn't there. Adrien wasn't staring at her like she was what gave him the ability to yearn for something. Adrien wasn't blushing at a misunderstanding she was all too willing to turn into a reality. Adrien wasn't licking his lips as if he were unsure of what he should do with them. Adrien wasn't so eager to kiss her. Adrien was hardly on her mind, only the wonderful kitty beside her who indeed was doing all of that.

All other thoughts flew out of her mind as she leaned in close enough to feel his breath fanning against her face. And oh gosh, it smelled sweet and sugary, like he already had his share of sweets. It felt warm, melting her into him as she wondered how someone's breath alone could cause her to want something so much. His breath was melting her into him, but it was nothing compared to the jolt of burning electricity she felt shoot through her whole upper half when their lips touched.

They didn't know what to do for a moment. Neither had thought further than the mere touch of their lips, but even the chaste, inexperienced kiss they were sharing was enough to both satisfy them and make them itch to wrap their arms around each other in hopes of more at the same time.

They were still for a couple of awkward, glorious moments with their lips glued onto each others, but Ladybug found the courage in her to push forward. She pressed her lips further upon his, tilting her head at a better angle like she had seen couples do on tv, and he responded with his breath hitching in surprise. He returned the urging of her kiss happily, hesitantly bring his hand up to hold and stroke her cheek. She couldn't help but think that he could feel her blush, which only made her blush more.

She could feel their lips mingling with heat, getting to know the shape and feel of each other better than the two probably knew the person they kissing. It was everything Marinette could ever imagine and more, and at that point where they were grasping onto each other without even thinking about it, she was glad she had asked him if he wanted some Hershey kisses. She was glad he thought she meant something else, and she was glad she didn't correct him.

She absolutely adored how his lips felt against hers, she never wanted to part. Just as she was about to get a little frisky and capture his lip ― his sweet, soft, beautiful lip ― between her teeth, he suddenly paused and pulled away as if she had caused him to combust. In all honesty, she probably did.

Her lips pouted out in loneliness, but she could still feel his warmth. Even more so, she could feel his absence, and she began to worry that she had done the wrong thing. Maybe he knew she meant chocolate. Maybe he didn't want her to actually kiss him. Maybe she heard his answer wrong.

Even though she wanted to keep her eyes closed forever and throw herself into a hole, she opened her eyes to see him covering his face with his hands, the color of embarrassment clear to her vision through his fingers.

“Ch-Chat?” she spoke nervously, hoping he didn't dislike it. She loved it, she would never take it back if Hawkmoth offered up his miraculous.

“H-hold on.” he rushed out, “I just- my Lady, I think you-” he moved his hands away from his face and spared a single glance at her before looking out at the scenery in front of them. He was embarrassed, she noted with a relieved puff of air. He didn't hate it. “I think you broke me. . .” he mumbled out, and Ladybug had never been so happy to have broken anyone. Not that she ever broke anyone, at least not with her knowledge, but the way and reason she made Chat Noir.exe crash made her lips curve upwards in elation and pride. She made him as red as Nathanaël's hair. She made him stutter and look so very nervous. She did that to him. She broke Chat Noir.

She let out a laugh, making him look over at her once more, but without looking away. Ladybug took the chocolates in her hand, putting it in his view as she popped one into her mouth with a teasing expression. He looked at the container and Ladybug had to hold back from laughing again as his face paled in realization.

“Happy Valentine's Day, minou.”


End file.
